


you made me breakfast?

by cthru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Romance, basically if the kiss isn't interrupted, man what these two do to me, set after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthru/pseuds/cthru
Summary: Chloe wakes up once again in Lucifer's bed but things are different from last time. Spoilers for 2x10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this won't happen but let's just pretend the kiss doesn't get interrupted, okay? Hope you enjoy! :)

The thing is, she doesn’t know how she ends up in her current state at first but it’s so achingly familiar that she either wants to laugh or cry.

She isn’t sure which one to do yet.

Her bra is on the floor - the closest item of clothing to her - and her other garments are equally haphazardly thrown across the room. Her mind is still fuzzy and she can’t quite understand what is going on or rather what _went_ on but she’s awake enough to feel that she’s stark naked under the silk black sheet covering her.

Wait.

Silk black sheet.

_Oh._

Images of the night before suddenly flash in a quick succession in her mind – the impromptu date, the soft looks, that long-awaited kiss, having a glass too much wine (well, at least her, he wasn’t drunk at all) and moving to his bedroom where… _things_ happened.

Lots of good things.

Like, _really_ good, _Oh my God_ worthy things.

And now she finds herself in Lucifer Morningstar’s bed, wrapped in his silk sheets where lots of other women have probably slept and done other things before her, staring at his black marble floor. Her nose scrunches involuntarily at the thought of other women (and men) in Lucifer’s bed. She reassures herself that whatever this is between them must be different, _is_ different because the notorious Lucifer Morningstar does not do dates and if she wasn’t kidding herself what they did last night was _definitely_ a date which ended _spectacularly_ well.

_Oh my God._

Chloe turns to her side, not even remotely surprised when she doesn’t find Lucifer there. Somehow that doesn’t bother her as much as she thinks it should but as she starts getting dressed, doubts start gnawing at her mind. What if last night was just the fulfillment of his aim to just sleep with her which he has tried to do ever since he met her? What if things are weird between them now? They are partners, for God’s sakes, they work together every day. How would they solve cases with the thick tension of _we slept together_ looming over them? They would get nothing done.

_Oh no._

What if they actually start _dating_?

What a sight that would be. Not even would they be crossing professional boundaries Chloe has made sure she doesn’t even touch but she – Chloe Decker, LAPD detective, single mother, currently working with her ex dating Lucifer Morningstar, all-around bad boy, ladies’ man, believes himself to be the Devil.

It’s fucking _hilarious_ , that’s what it is.

So she starts laughing in the middle of Lucifer’s bedroom, her shirt halfway unbuttoned but she has braced herself on her knees because it’s one of those laughs – the kind where no sound comes out but tears are flowing down your cheeks and its sheer force is wracking her body. The only sounds flowing through the room are her occasional intake of breath and a small squeak here and there which if she was an outsider, would find disturbing, to say the least.

“Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you bent over, Detective but I would like to know what the bloody hell has you laughing so hard?”

Chloe immediately straightens up at the sound of Lucifer’s voice and all traces of laughter disappear from her face. To her surprise, he hasn’t dressed yet – he’s in one of those ridiculous black and red (silk _again_ ) robes he owns, his chest almost entirely visible, the material covering his body only to his knees. She finds that her breath is rudely knocked from her lungs which has never happened before, especially since she has seen him stark naked _twice_ before last night and she’s not seeing anything new but something about the events of the previous evening make her stomach do weird things, especially seeing him in such a natural, laid-back state – his hair is slightly ruffled, not a drop of product in it, his stubble is slightly thicker than usual, his eyes are light and his expression gleeful but at the same time relaxed and…

He’s holding a tray with an omelet with a side of bacon, a small bowl filled with perfectly cut watermelon pieces and a glass of orange juice.

“You made me breakfast?” Chloe asks and her voice is steady but it kind of cracks at the end and she’s sure he heard it because the room is silent save for the quiet noise of traffic below and she curses herself. Clearing her throat, her mouth stays open, disbelieving look firmly etched on her face, result of the man in front of her.

“Well, of course I did. Surely, you must be starving after the _riveting_ night we had,” Lucifer replies, accompanied with a slight eyebrow raise and a smirk. It’s not one of his usual ones, though – this one is somehow softer, like there is a hidden story behind it except it’s not secret to her because _she was there_. She rolls her eyes half-heartedly and a small smile finds its place on her lips before she crosses the distance between them, Lucifer’s curious gaze firmly fixed on each of her movements, and grabs him gently by the arm, leading him to the bed.

“I’m gonna ignore that ‘cause I am actually starving,” she mutters and sits on the bed, patting the space next to her. Lucifer doesn’t miss a beat, although the curiosity doesn’t leave his face the entire time, and sits down next to her, placing the tray between them. Chloe looks at him, feeling somehow mesmerized, like she is rediscovering each of his quirks and features, mapping them out in her mind. He notices and does a double take.

“Go on, then. It’s going to get cold if you don’t eat it soon.”

Chloe blinks.

“Did you eat already?”

“I’m afraid so. I got up way before you, darling, so I had some time to kill.”

She takes a bite out of the bacon and fights the urge to moan because it’s so goddamn _good_.

“Really? You had so much time, yet you’re still in your nightgown?”

Her quip has the desired effect and she watches with a small smirk as Lucifer’s eyes narrow slightly and a mock frown graces his features.

“It’s not a nightgown, Detective, it’s a _robe_. And what’s wrong with it? Am I too irresistible in it? Are you afraid you’re going to jump me any moment?”

Chloe snorts, taking note of how almost half her breakfast is gone.

“I did plenty of that last night, I’m good.”

She freezes, her hand holding a piece of watermelon hanging mid-air between her mouth and the tray. She chances a look at Lucifer who’s just smiling widely but there’s no mockery or teasing in his expression. He just looks… _happy_. Chloe finds herself smiling back and just like that they’re back to their bickering and mindless chatter about a case she’s had her eye on for a while but can’t seem to convince the commissioner to give it to her. She marvels at the easy companionship they still share after crossing into dangerous territory but doesn’t let her mind dwell too much on it. They would figure it out and they would have a serious conversation about it later. Right now, she just wants to enjoy the moment, the delicious breakfast and the pleasant warmth he’s radiating to the right of her that makes her lean her head on his shoulder and she does just that, not even flinching when Lucifer places a kiss on her head.

And when she heads out and gives him a peck on the lips for goodbye, a promise to see each other later at the precinct, Chloe’s cheeks hurt from smiling and she’s not worried anymore.

It’s been a long time coming and she actually doesn’t mind when that afternoon Lucifer takes every opportunity to introduce her as his _lover_ or _partner in life and solving crime_ and the last one which personally she enjoys the most – _girlfriend_.

Somehow things click naturally into place and later that night Chloe calls Trixie’s babysitter and goes to Lucifer’s penthouse, arms full of Chinese takeout and they have _the talk_ and (un)surprisingly they’re on the same page and they figure it out.

For the first time in a long while, enveloped by Lucifer’s arms, Chloe falls asleep with a content smile on her face.


End file.
